1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology that estimates transmitting torque of a dry type clutch disposed between an engine and a transmission of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology that can accurately estimate the relationship between an operating stroke of an actuator and the transmitting torque of the dry type clutch so as to appropriately control the dry type clutch used in an automated transmission such as an automated manual transmission (AMT), and the like by means of the actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
An automated manual transmission such as an AMT (Automated Manual Transmission), or a DCT (Dual-Clutch Transmission), which is a system that automatically controls a manual transmission mechanism, transmits engine torque to a shift mechanism by using a dry type clutch unlike a common A/T using a torque converter and a wet type multi-plate clutch.
The dry type clutch has a characteristic in which transmitting torque of the dry type clutch is significantly changed according to numerous factors such as single part tolerance of components and abrasion caused by durability progress, thermal deformation by high temperature and a change in friction coefficient of a disk, and the like, and as a result, it is difficult to estimate torque transmitted to the dry type clutch while driving.
The dry type clutch is controlled by an actuator and in general, the actuator is controlled by a T-S (Torque-Stroke) curve illustrating a change in transmitting torque of the dry type clutch to a stroke of the actuator illustrated in FIG. 1. As described above, since transmitting torque of the dry type clutch is significantly changed due to various reasons, when the change in transmitting torque cannot be known and normally reflected while controlling the dry type clutch, excessive slip of the dry type clutch may occur or a shock may be caused, and as a result, an algorithm that estimates a torque characteristic of the dry type clutch in real time is required.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.